Broken Walls
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: With a single kiss, their walls came crumbling down. The walls that had taken almost their entire lives to build and construct came crashing down in that instant… DL


**A/N: Fluffy DL. SET IN CURRENT SEASON, so for the sake of the story, Dana has come back in that time. She's at Fulton Hall, but she has different roomates. Dana still hangs out with Zoey and everyone, though. Mmkay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. **

**After this, read **_**In the Morning, Noon, and Night**_** by BrittanyOXYMORON. It's a beautiful DL trilogy. Give this writer more reviews! I had to repost it because it wasn't uploading on my computer so here you go.**

* * *

**Broken Walls**

She was back.

Ready to reclaim her spot at Pacific Coast Academy, as the fiery Latina that had stricken the fear of God into hearts, and made students cower – well, not really cower, but she was close.

Being reunited with her friends, and unbeknownst to everyone else her cousin Lola, wasn't that bad either. Coco was crazier, and Chase and Zoey weren't together – what else was new?

"Well, well, well, look whose back," he said from behind her, as she turned around to find him leaning against a wall, coolly. She unclipped her now, straight brown caramel-highlighted hair, and it tumbled down her back.

A similar smirk played up on her glossed lips, and he took notice of her tanned and toned figure, as she stood in black short shorts. Her legs were long, lean and tan. Her black tank read in white letters, "I can only please one person, and today isn't your day. Tomorrow isn't looking so good either."

"Nice to see you too, Reese…"

That smirk never left his face, "You know, Cruz, I'm touched."

"How so?"

"You came back because you couldn't keep up with those French boys. So, you came back because you love me. I knew it."

Dana laughed, a dangerous glint in her light brown eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy, Logan, but listen and listen good. They don't call me Danger Cruz for nothing," she said, with a death glare. Man, he missed those. "…I'm your worst nightmare."

"Well, then I'd sleep early then…"

"That's a first," Dana retorted with a sarcastic smile, gracing her features. "…and why's that?"

"Why would you want to know?" Logan questioned, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. They were mere inches away from each other. He could feel her breath barely graze his cheek. "…unless you'd want to sleep with me. Because you're welcome to."

"You are so inviting," Dana said, sweetly. "You should probably get a reward for that."

Just when Logan was expecting for her to kiss him as his "reward", white hot pain cascaded on his foot, as she stomped on it for the second time in three years and he bit his lip to keep from crying out again, but instead he cursed loudly making Dana giggle.

"Not today, Reese," she sighed, and scolded him. "Don't you ever learn? You have no chance of scoring with me."

"I'll get you back…" he threatened, narrowing his hazel eyes. Dana pulled a fake pout, and spoke in a babyish tone, pinching his cheek.

"Aww, poor baby," she said in fake sympathy, and then she rolled her eyes in annoyance, grabbing his hand, and pulling him towards his dorm. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Let's get you some ice. A girl stomps on your foot, and you freak out. God…"

"I think I have a right to…"

"Shut up, and catch this," she ordered, fishing through the boys' mini fridge in Maxwell Hall. Dana tossed the ice-pack to him and he caught it. "Put that on your foot. Luckily, I know the power of my own stomp, and it wasn't that hard, this time.

_Speak for yourself…_

Dana saw a cocky grin grow on his features, and she frowned slightly.

"What dirty fantasy are you playing out now?" she asked, her brown eyes boring into hazel eyes. "On second thought, I don't want to know. My small, fragile psyche probably wouldn't be able to take it."

She only meant this as sarcasm, of course.

"Whatever my fantasy is, has been the same one for the past three years. Your heart won't be able to handle it either," he said to himself, more than the girl sitting next to him. Logan Reese waited for no one, yet he waited three years. It was almost a paradox. He was the one girls vied attention from. Yet, three years later. Ever since that fateful day three years ago, he wanted her. He wanted her, and when she slipped away from him, he let go of his want, but it transformed into a want.

A want that keeps haunting his subconscious.

Kept picking at his brain.

He was even sure, she was the reason behind the faulty free throws. Logan and Dana had a bond – a weird, twisted, competitive bond because of their mutual love of basketball. Maybe, when she left, the basketball slipped away from him, too.

Screw Quinn and her revenge schemes – the elbow thing worked, but Logan knew it was because of **her**.

Good or bad, Dana Cruz seems to be the center of his problems or successes alike.

The silence was suffocating to her. She had hurt him, and then suddenly that she would care. Contrary to beliefs, she did have a heart. She did have emotions, but for some strange reason, she liked being in the shelter of her walls.

Her strong walls, unbreakable and difficult to shatter.

Her moods, although not shown, were all over the place. One minute she wanted to punch Logan down, and make him disappear as if he never existed, and then one minute, she wanted to be with him. Was she just selfish, crazy, or confused? Maybe she was all three.

If she was, then that was no surprise…

"Come sit," Logan offered, patting a spot next to him on Michael's single bed. Dana shot him a skeptical look. "I won't bite – or will I? If you want me to, just tell me where and how hard."

"Shut up before I cripple you," she answered, and sat next to him anyway. Logan laughed.

"You love me too much to mess up my face…" he said, as if it were obvious. Dana tried to suppress the least bit of a smile and a blush, and she lightly touched a fist to his arm. "Ow – that's right. You've damaged my foot, and I'm inviting to paralyze my arm. Please, Dana… I beg you."

"Drama queen," she snickered. "You'd better stop hanging around Lola. She'll get jealous if you steal her title."

Logan wasn't amused. Lola and Logan were best friends, but still – not cool. After a couple minutes of debating with her herself, and the silence, a sentence which came out of Dana's mouth made Logan look at her, with confusion and shock all rolled at once.

"You scare the shit of me, Reese…"

Usually he would have questioned it, and even stopped her, but he didn't. With a sort of goodbye, and a wisecrack for good measure, Dana left Maxwell, and found herself on the beach. She didn't realize she had been crying until a speck of sand had darkened due to her tears…

_Typical…_

She got up from the beach, and wandered aimlessly around PCA…

--

"_You scare the shit out of me, Reese…"_

It was okay to some weird degree, because he never feared anything, besides Quinn's experiments, and the spiders. Sure, he had seen spiders…even tarantulas but it wasn't normal for them to be _that_ size.

It was okay because it was reciprocal.

"You scare the crap out of me too, Cruz…"

The throbbing in his foot was now reduced to gentle sting (if there was even such a thing), as it was dark. Almost nine, and Michael and Chase were back at the dorm, but would be shooting hoops until ten. Grabbing a hoodie and his shoes, Logan had to go after her.

…the first girl ever to make him do that to her.

He was startled, when he opened the door and she had been standing there. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, her straight dishelved, and slightly messy because of the slight windy weather outside. She had no idea what brought her back her though.

_You're walking in circles, Dana…_

"Dana – "

"No," she cut him off roughly. "Let me finish, and you hear me out. I could list all the things I like about you. I can list everything that agitates me about you, but I won't. Leaving to France was my last resort, Logan."

"Last resort, Dana? You've always had an independent mind, so tell me, what made leaving almost two years a last resort," he questioned, surprised at the venom in his tone. They were in the lounge, and tuned out from everything around them. "…because you hurt people, Cruz. Especially me. If you wanted to leave me, you could have told me sooner!"

"Don't blame me! If I'm the one that hurts people, I learned from you!" she yelled, her eyes now flickering with the same angry and hurt flame, Logan's eyes held. She jabbed a finger in his chest. "It's always about you, isn't it? It's your fault I left! Yours!"

"…what? Because I told you I loved you?"

"Don't – " she commanded, sharply, although the tears streaking her face were contradicting against the toughness she usually had no trouble portraying. "Don't say that! You don't love me. Me, and fifty other girls at this school, right?"

Logan was frustrated, "Jesus, Dana! There's a difference between them and you, okay? I didn't wait three years freaking for them to come back! I don't wait! You know that, and I know that!"

"Glad you admitted it, then," she said bitterly, and crossed her arms. "I'm safe. I'm safe between my walls. I was, until you invaded them, and tracked your footprints all over my heart." She almost whispered the last part. "I hate you for that. I spent years building my walls… I hate you even more because I love you back…"

"Let me break your walls," he said, wiping her tears away. She almost melted at his touch, and would damned if she let that show. "Let me break down your walls, and I'll let you break mine."

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked, in her sharp, but hushed tone. She looked down at her shoes, before she felt Logan gently move her face towards his. His breath tickled her lips. She whispered against his lips, her voice quivering against her will. "What are you doing to me?"

He whispered back, a small smile playing on his lips, "What I should have done a long time ago…"

With a single kiss, their walls came crumbling down. The walls that had taken almost their entire lives to build and construct came crashing down in that instant…

* * *

**A/N: That was angsty, but fluffy all at once. **

**Review that oneshot. Review like the wind! That's a wrap, folks. I was going for humour and came out with angst. Yay. Check out 'Countdown' if you haven't. I have my six Michael/Lola oneshot in the works. So hang tight for that. On my profile, there are a bunch of new ideas…which one would I do next? I'm terrible with decisions.**

**Until we meet again, **

**-Erika**

**PS. Holy crap. I'm almost at 40. This is story number 37! Go me!**

**  
**


End file.
